exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi
Takeshi is one of the best Exo-Force fighting pilots. He is usually seen on the ground in combat type Battle Machines. He's considered the unofficial leader of the Exo-Force team. Personality Fierce. Strong. Brave. A little crazy. Not someone to mess with. Lives for one thing – smashing robots and their battle machines into tiny little pieces, and then smashing the pieces so that repair is no longer even remotely possible. Background Takeshi originally worked as a miner on the southern peak, alongside some of the very robots that are now rebelling. During the most recent robot invasion, he was separated from his family during the flight to the northern peak. He had no idea what happened to them or to his home. This had the effect of making Takeshi extremely driven and reckless in combat. He took a lot of unnecessary risks, which worried his friend Hikaru. Finally, Hikaru flew solo across to the robot side of the mountain and rescued Takeshi’s family, believing that was the best way to keep his friend from throwing his life away in a quest for revenge. Takeshi was key to the human victory in the battle of Sentai Fortress. It was his daring plan that led to the defeat of the Striking Venom. Later, he went with Hikaru and Ryo in search of the golden city. His battle machine, the Grand Titan, was badly damaged during that adventure. But he found a new one, the Blade Titan, inside the Sentai Golden City, and has used that in combat ever since. Takeshi has worked with Hikaru so much since joining Exo-Force that their original mutual loathing has given way to grudging respect, and finally to solid friendship and teamwork. Unlike Hikaru, he is much more likely to react instinctively and emotionally in a crisis, rather than relying on logic and planning. Takeshi is a human, and one of the best pilots for Exo-Force. Takeshi once worked in the mines on the south side of the mountain, he worked along the very robots that they now face. It was during the second rebellion that he was separated from his family. He later became an Exo-Force pilot, a very great one, but, he was too focused on destroying the robots, because of his uncertainty of what they did, or were doing to his family. He took too many risks, and his allies had enough. After Hikaru's succsessful mission, he was reunited with his family. When the Striking Venom attacked Sentai Fortress, he was one of the pilots that were sent out to defeat it. On a daring move, he moved behind it and tried to use the EMP pulse pincers on the Grand Titan to defeat it, however, he failed and his systems shut down. He, along with the Grand Titan were thrown across the battle field towards the main gates. Takeshi, however, was saved by Hikaru in the Silent Strike. He was placed in a infirmary after that. He wanted to go straight back into battle, but he was not allowed. A Venom Walker attacked that part of the Fortress, it was obvious that they were failing. The Striking Venom was closing in and they couldn't stop it. Suddenly, Takeshi realized how to defeat it, and he went back to his Grand Titan. He came up to the cockpit of it and focused all of the power in the machine to his Laser Cannon and fired, ripping through the cockpit and forcing the Robots into retreat. Takeshi Pinch.jpg|*Pinch* Only got one blade.jpg|"Only got one blade!" After the battle was over, it was realised that Sentai Fortress was damaged beyond repair, and the Sensei revealed secrets of a legendary city made from gold. Takeshi, along with Ryo and Hikaru were sent to find this Golden City. Along the way, they encountered new Robot Battle Machines, and they defeated them. They eventually found where this city should have been. but it wasn't. However, they found there was an enormous amount of power there. Ryo said that there was a very large source, and a much smaller source. They focused on the smaller one and destroyed it. It turned out to be a cloaking device, but by disabling it, they had found the Golden City. However, it fried the systems of the battle machines they were in, Uplink, Grand Titan and Silent Strike, they were left behind and went on into the city. Once inside, they found a large computer that asked for codes. Ryo picked up what appered to be a bar with a code on it. The code was entered and three door in the wall opened, revealing three new battle machines, which the computer called the Blade Titan, the Sky Guardian and the Cyclone Defender. Takeshi "claimed" the Blade Titan and began to use it. Ryo also discovered that there were more codes, and the computer told them there locations. They managed to rack up three, giving them information about a new advanced battle machine, however, they failed to get one last code, which when Meca One entered it, created a bridge and gate from the Back wall of the Golden City to the Robot side. A place where many battles took place. Takeshi, along with the Blade Titan participated guarding the Golden Tower against Aerial Robot threats, but through all the battles, Hikaru and Takeshi found a code, which unlocked the Golden Guardian Legion, it was also at this time that Hitomi found a small transmitter on the Code computer implanted by the Robots, sending them information about the codes. However, attempts to wrench it off were futile. Takeshi, along with Ryo, Ha-Ya-To and Hikaru were summoned to Sensei, Ryo, who had came in late, reported that they had gotten off the transmitter. They were ordered to get an important disc that was left behind in Sentai Fortress. The Next morning, they sent out for it, to find the base overrun by Robot battle machines. Ryo discovered that the disc was captured in a raid and that it was blank. The team headed back to the Golden City, only to find the Jamming Field smashed by Sensei, who turned out to be another Meca One clone. With the jamming field down, the Robot army invaded, and the Mobile Devastator was deployed. Due to Ryo's quick thinking, he made a portable jamming device that repelled the Iron Drone Legion that was devastating the city. With that the robots began to retreat. However, the real Sensei Keiken was still in the hands of the robots. A message left by Sensei told them of battle machine that he built for missions to the jungle around the base of the mountain. Takeshi, Hikaru, Ryo and Ha-Ya-To were sent out to get Sensei back. Takeshi used the Assault Tiger for this. Quote Favorite Battle Machine Assault Tiger Battle Machines *Grand Titan (Short circuited in discovery of golden city) *Mountain Warrior (For one battle) *Supernova (lost in Striking Venom Attack by another pilot) *Blade Titan (Deactivated) *Assault Tiger (In Use) Minifigure External Links Takeshi's Profile on Exoforce.com EXO-FORCE Interview: Takeshi Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:ArticleCleanup